


After Practise

by maacchan



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sousuke is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maacchan/pseuds/maacchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke marks his territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Practise

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short thing I made to surprise my friend and get her flustered [since I'm an a-class friend like that]. This is also my first post on AO3... or anywhere else, tbh since I was initially too shy to post any of my literary works online so please be kind to me ; v ; [may or may not be a little OOC so please forgive me in advance]
> 
> feel free to leave a comment or a kudos if you'd like and thank you very much in advance for reading! o/

"Take it easy.." he whispered, his arm wrapped gently around your waist. "Just move your hips slowly.." he continued, sending shivers down your spine. "That's it. Good girl." at that you sighed, turning to look at your boyfriend, bright teal eyes looking back at you accompanied by the smirk you loved so much.

"Sousuke.." you said, a serious tone in your voice. "Hmnn..?" oh sure, now he was playing innocent. "Sousuke don't do that."

"do what?"  
"that thing!"  
"what thing..?"  
"with your voice..!"  
"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.." he said, leaning closer to you and discreetly nipping at your ear. You bite down hard on your lip to stop yourself from letting out a moan, Christ, this boy! "S-Sousuke! We're in public! And in front of your teammates too! " you hiss, your boyfriend only responding with a playful smile.

After a little while, Rin called everyone to gather, requiring Sousuke to leave you alone for a good few minutes. "I'll be back." he said, planting a kiss on your cheek that made you feel all warm inside... damn it.

You got out of the pool and headed towards the bleachers, towel drying your hair as you watched him intently, easily towering over the other Samezuka boys. You caught him looking towards where he had left you, eyes searching when he did not see you, soon relaxing as your gazes met. He gave you a small smile before tearing his gaze from yours and returning his attention to Rin, what a cutie.

Once they're dismissed, he heads your way, reaching you in no time and wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you close, leaning in to place a kiss on the base of your neck and earning you a bunch of stares from his teammates and a facepalm from Rin. "S-Sousuke!" you hiss, lightly pushing at him. "I s-said not here! W-we're in public!"

"that's alright.." he replied, the low rumble of his voice making you melt a little inside. "I want them to know you're mine." at his words you felt your cheeks heat up, making you sigh. "They already know that, you dummy.." he stayed quiet, slowly tracing up your neck with kisses before placing a soft and sweet one on your lips. "Just wanted to make sure." that earned you guys a few wolf whistles and cat calls, Rin groaning in agony at how weird his best friend was. It didn't seem to bother you though, not anymore at least.

He gave you a small smile before heading towards the showers and you could only imagine just how steamy the place was going to be, making you bite your lower lip... yeah. You were definitely going to get some tonight.

*******

It didn't take much for Rin to figure out you two were up to something, well, Sousuke at least.. he could tell that his best friend had something up his sleeve. "Not sleeping in the dorms tonight, I assume..?" Rin said casually, making Sousuke look at him curiously. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw how you kissed her, Sousuke.. actually, the entire team saw. It's pretty damn obvious." the taller of the two laughed softly, putting on his jacket and grabbing his bag. "Well, you're right though.. so don't wait up for me and cover if you have to." Rin groaned loudly at that but shooed him away.

Once outside he noticed that you were sitting quite restlessly on the chair, your cheeks flushed and your legs pressed together.. it seemed as if his little passes worked.

"[name]" he called out, snapping you out of your reverie and bringing your attention to him.. Jesus Christ, Lord in heaven he looked hot! His hair, still damp from the shower, was messy with some locks sticking to his face.. his white shirt clung to his body and you could clearly trace all those muscles that you loved to stare at so much-- thank god he was wearing his jacket since there was no way in hell anyone else was going to get to stare at _your_ man.. hell no.

"H-hey Sousuke!" you reply, getting up and meeting halfway. "As promised, I'll walk you home." he said, offering his arm to you.

Oh hell yes he was going to walk you home, and you wouldn't be letting him go home either. You secretly hoped Sousuke knew what was coming for him.  
  
 *******

The walk didn't take long, really.. and despite how you just wanted to pull him in for a kiss, you managed to control yourself, the little conversation between you guys keeping you both at bay.

  
"Alright, we're here.. I'll see you tomorrow then..?" he said, watching you curiously. True, he had no intentions of leaving, but teasing you was always fun. "Y-yeah.. um.. Sousuke.." you start, lightly licking your chapped lips and making him wish he had his lips locked on to yours. "D-do you want to stay for dinner, maybe? Keep me company even for just a little while?" he raises an eyebrow, since when did you play the cute and innocent part..? "Oh, will it be alright with your parents?" he asks, knowing all too well they weren't around. "A-ah, they aren't here.. they're back in Tokyo for a little while so I'm sure it'll be alright." he chuckled, what a devious little girl he had. "well, if that's the case, don't mind if I do."

He excused himself, following into the house right after you and taking a deep breath, he highly doubted he could wait until after dinner... he was much too eager. "Ne.. [name]..." he started, staying right where he was and watching as you looked back at him curiously. "Come here for a second." you followed obediently, tilting your head slightly to the side. "Yeah?"

He didn't answer, simply bending down and kissing you on the lips, his arms snaking around your waist as he easily shifted your positions, slamming you on to the wall behind you for the perfect Kabedon.

"You're such a sneaky girl, aren't you..?" he whispered, ghosting kisses on your neck and down to your collarbone. "You almost had me fooled with how sweet and innocent you were acting but I know you better than that.." his voice sent shivers down your spine and you fought hard to stop yourself from giving in and moaning, he didn't have complete control just yet.

Upon seeing how you turned away, eyes shut tight, he chuckled and sighed in feigned disappointment, the kisses suddenly coming to a halt. "Or was I wrong and you didn't really want this after all..?" at that your eyes shot open and you looked at him, a frustrated expression on your face. "S-Sousuke! Th-that's playing dirty!" you whined, reaching out for him and pulling him down closer, standing on your toes to kiss at his neck. He laughed, making you swoon as he easily picked you up, your legs now wrapped around his waist. "Says the girl who tried to act innocent.. but don't worry, I'll reward you for your efforts.."

Needless to say, clothes were shed soon after.

At first it was just a finger, slowly moving inside of you, making you moan occasionally, but it wasn't really enough.. not after you've actually had him inside of you more than once... a finger was barely enough.. then it was two fingers plus his tongue and oh dear god you were sent to heaven.

He licked at your clit, making you throw your head back and your body shiver, begging for more and Sousuke knew that. "Impatient.." he whispered against your heat, still stirring your insides up with his fingers. "Just how badly do you want it, anyway?" he asked, making you groan.. he was making you say it again.

You looked up at him, panting and reaching out your arms. "I w-want it, really bad.." just seeing you like that was enough to make his throat parched, what you said next was enough to drive him wild. "S-Sou-chan please.. f-fuck me hard.."

You saw him bite down on his lip, worrying that he might break skin, but the thought was soon pushed away from your thoughts as he thrust into you without warning whatsoever. "A-AH! S-Sousuke!" you yelped, back arching as you received his full length in one go. "Ch-christ you're huge.." you gasp, wincing as you got used to his length.. it had been a while after all. "You asked for this.." he growled, bending low and nipping at your ear, keeping you close. "so don't complain now.."

He moved at a steady pace at first, typical of him despite how you both wanted it, always concerned about your comfort. "Mnn.. S-Sousuke, y-you can move faster now.." you say, gently caressing his cheek and pulling him in for a kiss, to which he responds with positively, his tongue slipping into your mouth for a heated kiss. "you're sure..?" he asks before he returns to kissing you. Unwilling to break the kiss you simply nod your head, to which he grunts in response, his hands slowly going down and finding your hips and gripping them tight.. you braced yourself for what was to come next.

  
"M-mnn~ AAH! S-S-SOUSUKE!" you moaned, throwing your head back and suddenly breaking your kiss as his speed increased.. significantly. He pounded into you, hitting your sweet spot over and over again, knowing where to thrust into as he had gotten your body memorised.. "f-fuck--! A-aah S-Sousuke!" he bent down to messily and passionately kiss you, leaving your lungs begging for air.. this felt too good, just way too good.

Your hands slipped down to his back, nails digging into the tanned flesh as he continued to drive you crazy, your legs trembling as he pushed them closer to your chest, allowing himself more access to you. "H-haah... y-you feel great.." he groaned, kissing at the hollow of your shoulder.. sucking, nipping. "m-mnn y-you do t-too.." you respond, breathing now heavy, thoughts going fuzzy. "S-Sousuke.. m-more.. more, p-please!" you whine, making him growl softly, roughly pulling you by the waist and pressing you flush against his body.

He continued to thrust into you, deep and practically hitting your womb, your voice cracking at how loudly you've been moaning.. you hadn't expected your voice to ever get this loud but it was worth it. The sound of skin against skin was hypnotising and it was at one point wherein he had slammed into you that you felt it... the ever familiar knot in your stomach... you were going to cum.. and from the likes of it, cum hard.

"S-Sousuke!!" you call urgently, catching his attention. "Almost there..?" he asked, a small smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. "Y-yeah--! I-I am!" you moaned, rolling your hips to feel more of him. "S-Same.."

It seemed as if your boyfriend had boundless energy as he kept on going, his speed not even faltering at least once as you both reached your climax. His name slipped past your lips in a loud moan, your back arching and your nails digging into the skin of his back once more-- he was going to have scratch marks all over him the next day.. He, on the other hand, simply groaned, gasping for air as he bent down, his lips crashing on to yours as he ate up the rest of your moan.

You were both still for a while, both of you trying to catch your breath as you came down from that intense high. Your legs felt like jelly and you pretty much knew walking the next day would be an incredible pain.. "S-Sousuke.." you started, but before you could even continue, you felt a pair of lips on yours kissing you in the most tender way you could've imagined.. the aftercare was already beginning. "I love you.." he whispered, nuzzling against your neck and trailing kisses on your shoulders. "I love you so much.."

You couldn't help but chuckle softly.. this was just one of the many reasons you fell in love with Sousuke Yamazaki.. and you couldn't deny that he was perfect in every way. "I love you too."

**AFTER STORY.**

Rin stared incredulously at the red marks that now adorned Sousuke’s back. “Good god…” he said, making the taller of the two look at him. “Hmnn..? Is something wrong?”

“Those look really painful..” he said, wincing. “What does..?” Rin pointed at his back. “The scratches on your back..”

At that Sousuke couldn’t help but chuckle. “Nah, they’re alright.. my little girl was feisty last night, that's all.” He watched as Rin’s cheeks flushed and he walked out. “TMI, SOUSUKE. T. M. I.”


End file.
